


Ball Pit??

by WolfStar2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also JARVIS exists because I love him, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, First ever fic, How Do I Tag, Is this considered crack, Marvel - Freeform, Shuri and Peter Parker being bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: I was given a prompt and I ran with it. The prompt was: "Someone makes one whole floor of the Tower into a ball pit." I laughed and then this happened. Please be nice as this is my first ever Fanfic that I am sharing...





	Ball Pit??

Tony was heading to the simulation area of the compound to run some diagnostics and opened the door to a bunch of yelling and screaming. Before he could process what was being said he noticed all the colorful plastic balls and the net keeping them in. The net is stretched across the door at about knee height and the balls are filling the entire simulation area. Tony looks around and notices Peter, Shuri, Steve, and Bucky throwing the balls at each other and laughing.

“Who did this?” He yelled just so the others could hear him.

“I did, Mr. Stark!” Peter and Shuri said together. The two teens exchanged looks and started laughing hysterically.

“Stark catch!” Tony heard Bucky yell just in time to catch a red ball. He looked up at the two Super-Soldiers laughing so hard and wondered what the hell was going on.

“Capsicle? Lieutenant Dan? What's going on here?”

“The kids wanted to have fun, Tony. They are still kids after all. Come on in! It's fun!”

“Oh, what the hell?” he muttered as he stepped over the net. “But if one of you two old-timers falls and breaks a hip don't blame me.”

“Tony, you do realize that we are still technically in our twenties, right?” Bucky asked. “Just because it's been so long since we were born doesn't mean we have the same life experience.” Bucky suddenly got a surprised and joy filled look on his face. “That means we are younger than you!” He shouts with a joyous tone of voice.

Suddenly a ball hits Bucky right in the face. “You shut up. Don't you say another word about age.”

“Getting grumpy in your old age, Tony?” Bucky teases.

“Cap, your boyfriend is being rude.” Tony does not whine at all.

“You started it, Old-Man.” Steve shrugs like he couldn't care less.

Bucky and Tony glare at each other for about five seconds before Bucky smirks and starts throwing balls at Tony. The two are in the middle of shouting insults and throwing balls at each other when the door opens. Natasha stops and looks around then turns and leaves. Bucky and Tony continue throwing balls at each other. Suddenly Clint pops out of the vent closest to Bucky and helps by throwing balls at Tony. Steve realizes what's going on and joins in while Shuri and Peter join Tony.

Suddenly the door opens again and Natasha starts swimming gracefully through the balls making the others look and wonder how she's doing it. Then Thor comes in exclaiming about all the colorful balls.

After the eight of them have been playing for a while the door opens again and Pepper is there. “This is what you have been up to all afternoon? Playing in, what are these plastic balls?”

“Yeah, Pep! Come on! Join us!” Tony shouts enthusiastically.

“No, I have work to do. And I'm wearing a skirt. I'll come back later.”

“Bye, honey. Love you!” Tony waves and smiles as Pepper closes the door.

They spend a couple more hours playing around and when they all start getting tired they decide to go back up the the common floor and get some dinner. When they arrive on the common floor Bruce has made so many pancakes he must have used three boxes of mix. They all thank him and start eating when suddenly a slightly amused voice comes from the ceiling, “Excuse me but Mrs. Potts has asked who is going to clean up all the balls.”


End file.
